Yippy
Yippy is a female customer who makes her first appearance in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Maple Mountain Occupation: Cookie Scout Loves: Cookies Hates: Broccoli This energetic young Cookie Scout keeps busy in Maple Mountain, and can be found hiking in the woods or marching down the street selling delicious cookies. Just when Yippy was looking for a new pet project, Papa's Pancakeria opened in the area, and she got started working on her “Balanced Breakfast” merit badge. Appearance Yippy is a short, little girl who has light-tone skin and light blonde hair held in two braids. Her hair braid is adorned by two brown hair clips. She wears a white t-shirt, with cookie print on each sleeve. She also wears deep olive green pants, with a matching sash. Her sash contains all her earned merit badges as a cookie scout. Around her waist, she wears a dark brown belt with a Creameo-shaped buckle. She also wears a pair of light brown chocolate chip patterned shoes with matching beret. This outfit is later set as her Style B since Papa's Sushiria. Clean-Up Her hair and clothes were remodeled. Styles Style A/B Yippy wears a deep olive green beret with brown trims and a cookie logo printed on it. She wears white long-sleeved shirt underneath a green vest that has printed merit badges on it. She also wears a brown skirt and the same shoes with green laces. Orders Papa's Pancakeria *2 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Powdered Sugar *Butter *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Ketchup *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Honey Mustard Strips *3 BBQ Boneless Wings *6 French Fries *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Pineapple Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Tangerine Pop **Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Harvest Stripe Cookie, Chocolate Acorn, Harvest Stripe Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Harvest Stripe Cookie, Chocolate Acorn, Harvest Stripe Cookie Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cotton Puffs *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Rainbow Sprinkles *3 Cookies Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *5 Chicken *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (New Year) *Regular Rainbow Gramigna *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Rainbow Peppercorn *5 Cheese Cubes *4 Chicken *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Cookie Dough *Cotton Candy Syrup *Regular Blend *Maui Meringue *Sprinkles *Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo *3 Gummy Worms Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Strawberry Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Red Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Strawberry Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Shamrock Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Green Icing **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Red Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips *3 BBQ Boneless Wings *6 French Fries *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperoni (left) *8 Chicken (right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with Shredded Mozzarella *Light Grill *Grilled Chicken *Honey Mustard *Deep-Fried Pickles *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ketchup Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Beetbread with Shredded Mozzarella *Light Grill *Grilled Chicken *Honey Mustard *Deep-Fried Pickles *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ketchup Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Acorn **Harvest Stripe Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Harvest Stripe Cookie **Chocolate Acorn Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Acorn, Harvest Stripe Cookie, Chocolate Acorn *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Acorn, Harvest Stripe Cookie, Chocolate Acorn Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Chip Crust *Peanut Butter Fluff *Peanut Butter Fluff *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Polka Dot Crust *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *1 Whipped Cream Dollop (Center Ring) *9 Cherries (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Chocolate Chip Crust *Peanut Butter Fluff *Peanut Butter Fluff *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Polka Dot Crust *8 Heart Cookies (Inner Ring) *1 Whipped Cream Dollop (Center) *9 Cherries (Inner Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Hard Taco with Chicken *White Rice *Cheese *Tomatoes *White Rice *Cheese *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Waffle Taco with Chicken *White Rice *Cheese *Tomatoes *Hash Browns *Cheese *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Cream Cheese **Tamago *Duck Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Chocolate Tea with Cherry Bubbles Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Flipped **Cream Cheese **Tamago *Azuki Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Chocolate Tea with Cherry Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *2 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Powdered Sugar *Butter *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Valentine's Day) *2 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Powdered Sugar *Red Velvet Syrup *Butter *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 24 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 38 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 47 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 12 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 40 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 27 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 48 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 52 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 40 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 60 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 64 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 54 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 58 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 3 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 59 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 3 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 50 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Candy Jack. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Cotton Puffs. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Rainbow Peppercorn. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Cotton Candy Creameo. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Cookie Dough Cream. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Crinkle Cut Fries. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Harvest Stripe Cookie. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with White Rice. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Tea. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD,she is unlocked with Milk. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Yippy is a playable character in the game. She is the second customer rescued in Level 4 that requires the Double Jump Skill. Her Special Skill is Crawling and she uses Rainbow Cookies as a weapon. Trivia *She has seen Santa Claus as seen in the holiday picture for Christmas in 2012. *There is a glitch in Papa Louie 2 where her braid is layered under her arm. *As a Cookie Scout, her clothing is designed with other kinds of cookies such as Creameos and Chocolate Chip Cookies. *On the Steak and Jake post mortem, it was revealed that Yippy is based on the Cookie Scouts that are found within the first Steak and Jake game. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5027 *Her topping combination in Papa's Hot Doggeria is the same as Kayla's. *She is the only customer to order a medium Tangerine Pop in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Order Tickets Yippy's Pancakeria Order.png|Yippy's Pancakeria order Yippy HD.png|Yippy's Burgeria HD order Yippy Wingeria2.png|Yippy's Wingeria order Yippy's Hot Doggeria order.png|Yippy's Hot Doggeria order Yippy BTG.png|Yippy's Burgeria To Go! order YIPPY Thanksgicing.png|Yippy's Cupcakeria order during Thanksgiving Yippy Cupcakeria.png|Yippy's Cupcakeria regular order Yippy Freezeria HD.png|Yippy's Freezeria HD order Yippy's Pastaria order during New Year.png|Yippy's Pastaria order during New Year Yippy Normal.png|Yippy's Pastaria regular order Yippy FTG.png|Yippy's Freezeria To Go! order Yippy Paddy.png|Yippy's Donuteria order during St. Paddy Day Yippy regular.png|Yippy's Donuteria regular order Yippy Wingeria.png|Yippy's Wingeria HD order Yippy PTG.png|Yippy's Pizzeria To Go! order Yippy's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Yippy's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Yippy's Cheeseria Order.png|Yippy's Cheeseria regular order Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Yippy (Holiday).png|Yippy's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving yippycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Yippy's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Yippy CHD.png|Yippy's Cupcakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Yippy Cupcakeria HD.png|Yippy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screenshot (433).png|Yippy's Bakeria order during Valentine's Day Yippy Bakeria.png|Yippy's Bakeria regular order yippytmhm.png|Yippy's Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings yippytmh.png|Yippy's Taco Mia HD regular order Yippysushih.PNG|Yippy's Sushiria order during Valentine's Day Papa's Sushiria Yippy (Regular).png|Yippy's Sushiria regular order Yippy Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Yippy's Taco Mia To Go! order during Maple Mornings Yippy Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Yippy's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Yippy (Holiday).png|Yippy's Pancakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Pancakeria HD Yippy (Regular).png|Yippy's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery YippyBCU.png|Yippy's old look 23.jpg|Yippy thumbs-up! Yippie.png|Yippy about to order Yippyangie.jpg|Yippy ordering in Wingeria Yippy new costumer.jpg|Unlocking Yippy MadYippy.png|Angry Yippy in Hot Doggeria YYAAYY.png|Yippy's perfect order in Hot Doggeria Happy Holidays. Jpg Yippy.png yippy slide'.png|Slide, Yippy! yiyi.png yippy perf.png|Perfect in Cupcakeria YippysavesPapa.png|Yippy about to save Papa Louie bandicam 2013-08-26 17-02-42-225.jpg|Yippy saving Xandra in the X Zone Griller Stadium.png MadYippy....png|Angry Yippy in Cupcakeria Perfect Breakfast for Yippy.png|Yippy's perfect order in Pancakeria Papa's Cupcakeria - Yippy's order being taken.png Perfect Cupcakes for Yippy.png Perfect Pasta for Yippy 2.png Papa's Pastaria - Yippy celebrating New Year's.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-40-29-338.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.37.png Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 20.14.24.png|Angry Yippy in Donuteria Yippy perfect.png|Yippy's perfect donuts in Donuteria Yippyperfect.png|Yippy loves her perfect chicken wings! Yippyperfect.jpg YippyPerfectFreezeriaHD.jpg|Yippy's Perfect Sundae in Freezeria HD Yippy Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Yippy has some more perfect cupcakes Poor Yippy.png little yippy has a golden envelope.png|Yippy with a Golden Envelope yippy clean.jpg Screenshot (137).png Yippyember.png|Aunt and Niece having pie together! Yippy Perfect Score (Neapolitan Pie) (Bakeria).png|Yippy loves her perfect Neapolitan Pie! Yippy Waffle.png Greg and Yippy.jpg|Yippy dining with Greg Yippy Perfect.png|Yippy's Perfect Derby Pie with Austin! rrt.png|Yippy and Ember's perfect donuts Yippy Unlock 2.png I love this hot dog.jpg|Perfect hot dog and snacks for Yippy! PPKHD Yippy Approved.png Fan Art Yippy art.png Unimpressed Yippy.png Yippy (the precious child).PNG|EightballPixels sprite edit Yippy again.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again! Y.I.P.P.Y.jpg ChibiMaker yippy.jpg|Yippy Chibi Maker yippy by lemonade813-150x150.jpg Yippy Chibi.jpg|Yippy Chibi Maker Yippy Chibi Style B.jpg|Yippy Chibi Maker Style B Yippy Fanart 1.jpg Yippy & Tohru Fanart.jpg SummerGirlsbyLemonade813.jpg es:Yippy no:Yippy Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks [[Category:Y Char